


Fluxed up

by DeviantWolf



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Flux Buddies, Flux takes over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantWolf/pseuds/DeviantWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew the flux would take over, he knew what would happen to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluxed up

He knew it would take over eventually, but he refused to believe it. She was his flux buddy, his best friend. She was always optimistic, even against insurmountable odds. She was witty, smart, beautiful and generally just awesome. She loved her life and the people she shared it with. They were best friends, almost siblings, and they shared a platonic love.   
It hurt him so much to see her everyday covered in taint. The purple had spread up her arms and had damaged one of her eyes. He knew that it was an accident that led to her fluxiness, but he would blame himself everyday. He should've kept her away, he should've warned her. He should've protected her.

Her mind had slowly started to fade. She was still a funny, amazing girl, but she would have....episodes. She spoke of a mysterious character called Mother, and how they conversed from time to time. She was losing the battle for her own mind to the flux. They both were. He felt the flux creeping up his skin, the violet tendrils claiming the skin of his hands and face. Although he was being taken over slowly, he tried to find the cure. He experimented on himself and on her, trying to cure the flux, to destroy the taint. He had read every book, cast every spell, brewed every potion. He'd given up. No cure he had researched worked, the taint would not go. He gave up, but she kept believing.

They lived fulfilling lives, full of adventure, magic and fun. All of it had to come to an end someday. He found her sitting under a cherry tree, the taint covering all of her skin. The spent the afternoon recalling past adventures, jokes, memories they had made together. They laughed under the lazy evening sun. They laughed, danced and partied all night. Good times were had. But it all had to come to an end.

They sat by the lake that night, looking into the night sky. He knew that he had lost her, he knew she was gone. As they looked up at the stars, she said to him one word. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My name's Hannah and this is my first fanfic! Please give feedback so I can keep improving :D


End file.
